


rock boy and billionaire

by captainstarspangled



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Loki (Marvel), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, LSD, Loki is in a band, Loki takes drugs, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve is a counsellor, They listen to classic rock, Tony is a substitute, Weed, all narcotics basically, drug tw, he remembers everything after, he's adopted though, it's pretty cool, loki is a pretty badass kid, loki's not that smart, oh no, so bruce and tony do an experiment on him, some alcohol too, speed - Freeform, the age of consent in new york is 17 yay, tony is 30 and loki is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Loki is not so much into school. He has tried before, but it never worked out.When, after a band contest night that Stark Industries has sponsored, he's high and drunk without a way to get back home, Mr. Stark takes the responsibility to himself to make sure the kid is safe. He's the kid's sub in chemistry, and knows about Loki's struggle.Bruce and Tony are about to do an experiment that would help Loki. Despite that it will also reveal a lot it maybe shouldn't have.





	1. the boom

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all I'm gonna go watch IW again this afternoon yay. I've been writing this fic for a while because I joined the scene they're in about a year ago. I think it's really cool. Also you'll hear of awesome songs you've never heard before, so enjoy.

After a particularly loud experiment in chemistry class, Loki's ears started to ring. He looked to the front of the classroom in time to see Mr. Stark taking off his ear protector and motion for the class to uncover their ears as well. Great, he'd missed the point in class where he'd told them to cover their ears.

Loki frowned at the man, who was definitely the most attractive teacher he’d ever had. Mr. Stark was looking at the class, seemed to expect astonishment like that he’d got at the Stark Expo about three years before. And the chemistry sub received the desired attention by all the sophomores in the room, aside from Loki.

“You should try and smile from time to time,” Stark said when Loki was the last one in the classroom. 

The 16-year-old stared at his teacher, who saw him up close for the first time; he had started teaching as a substitute just that school year. The fact that those were the social hours he had to do for drunken driving was unbeknownst to all of the children. 

Loki’s eyes were surrounded with pitch black circles, and the boy looked about as exhausted as Tony usually did while he was working on new projects. 

“I prefer not to.” With those words, the raven-haired boy left the classroom, leaving Stark in utter confusion. Those had been the first words he’d heard out of his student’s mouth. 

Loki was alright at chemistry, scoring usually between a C+ and a B-, and didn't draw much attention to himself. 

 

“Do you know that boy… Odinson?” Tony had just poured himself a coffee and sat down on the couch in Mr. Rogers’ office. He’d made friends with the counsellor right away, them being the only men teaching at the school. Besides that, the billionaire was openly gay to the public, and Steve Rogers was not just a snack but an entire 5-course. 

“Yes, Loki?” 

Tony nodded his head in response. In all honesty, he'd had to look at the class list for Loki's name.

“Yeah. He doesn’t really talk. Was taken away from a dysfunctional home when he was 3 years old. At about four, he was adopted and brought to New York. He still has a bit of a Norwegian accent, never got rid of it.”

Tony took a sip from his cup. He’d not thought that Loki was from New York; the youngster looked different. A beautiful child, definitely. Quite the Scandinavian. 

“Why did you ask?” Tony hadn’t reacted to Steve's explanation of the kid.

“I was just wondering. He looks tired and I haven’t spoken a word to him since I started here.”

“Oh. I guess you don’t have to worry. That’s normal for him.” But Tony did worry.

 

Loki was majorly exhausted. Mr. Stark’s comment could have made him go through the roof. He was too tired, unable to do anything about it, and the only thing that mattered at the moment were his exams. There was no space for smiling in his schedule. A concerned teacher was the last thing he needed. And especially not Tony Stark of Stark industries, who'd probably been stung by something to volunteer as a substitute teacher at his high school. What kind of a billionaire even did that?

Pro of living in New York and going to high school in the city: Being able to eat outside or for Loki’s matter, smoke a few cigarettes until he didn’t feel the need to eat anymore. 

It was not a matter of weight loss. Smoking was just more important to him than nutrition, and sitting down in a park close to school was way more appealing than in a cafeteria full of people he didn’t like to talk to. Loki was not unpopular at school; His fellow students liked him, he just didn’t like them. 

When Tony Stark sat down at the table next to Steve, he perked up to look for Loki. The student was not in the cafeteria, he concluded after looking twice, and he decided to investigate on that further. 

Loki entered the school again ten minutes before fifth period. ‘Civil War’ by Guns ‘n’ Roses was blasting from his earphones and the boy went straight to the restroom in order to wash the cigarette smell off of his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror. 

Loki’s skin was pale as ever, his cheekbones cutting out of his face like knives. His skinny jeans were tighter than even those of the fake hoes in his classes, and his shoes were black leather boots with a wooden sole and even a bit of a heel. As it was getting cold outside, the teen had put on a black crewneck sweatshirt, wearing it along with a dark grey coat and scarf. 

The front of his shoulder length, black hair was pulled back to the top of the back of his head and formed into a pony tail there. Loki washed his hands, realizing that he would soon have to reapply the nail polish that was starting to fall off. 

 

When the youngest Odinson came home at three in the afternoon, all he could think about was food, so he made himself a sandwich and then sat down on his bed. His room was rather small compared to his brother’s, but since they had moved all of his instruments to the band room in the basement, he had more than enough space. 

An entire E-piano, two guitars and several Marshall accelerators had taken a lot of space. But now he’d filled that one with a record speaker and a huge collection of records, all paid by the money he got from playing in a band with his brother and their friends. 

Loki’s room was a mess; he hadn’t had enough time to clean it up in a while. The boy took the only instrument remaining in the room, a Ukulele, off its hanger on the wall and started to play freely. 

“Hallo?” A mere half hour had passed and Loki had finished his sandwich when his brother Thor came through the door. 

“Hei,” Loki said in response and looked at his brother. 

“How was your day?” Thor asked him in Norwegian. The family Odinson was used to speaking their native language at home. 

Like that, it’d been quite easy to keep the piece of information from Loki that he was adopted. They had both only learned English in preschool. 

“It was alright,” Loki answered quietly. “How was yours?” 

Thor nodded. “Mine too.” He sat down next to his brother, and they both simultaneously lay their heads back down on the bed, while Loki picked a few riffs on the Ukulele. The teen looked over to his big brother after a while. Thor was not quite as skinny as Loki, but he didn’t have a whole lot of more mass either. 

Thor’s hair was of dirty blonde, almost brown and he had grown it down to below his shoulder. If he straightened the natural curls out, his hair was longer than that of the girls in their band. 

Loki’s brother wore skinny jeans as well, yet he preferred hippie flannels to normal sweat shirts. It took longer than Loki had expected, but after about half an hour, Thor finally went to get all the supplies needed for a joint. 

He rolled it within a minute or two, and they went on the fore roof in front Thor’s bedroom in order to get high before practice. 

Just when the weed was starting to hit, Thor’s phone rang, telling them that the rest of their band was on the doorstep.


	2. the slites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with band practice, loki's problem becomes very obvious.

‘The Slites’ practiced almost every day and were also the reason why Loki didn’t like the people at his high school; hanging out with people three years older than him just seemed more flattering.

“Hey,” Thor said when he’d opened the door.

Loki’s girlfriend, Summer, came in first. She kissed him for a couple of seconds and when they’d pulled back, he admired her looks once more. Summer was about average height, had super skinny legs and shoulder-length, blonde hair.

That day, she was wearing washed out blue jeans that she seemed to have got right out of the 70s, a black cropped tank top and a white fur coat. 

Regarding Summer, Loki considered himself the luckiest man alive. She had just turned 18, while Loki had turned 16 in March. It didn’t matter to them that they had such an age difference. 

Loki looked at his girlfriend while she took off her black Doc Martens boots. 

When Loki looked up from Summer, he realized he hadn’t yet said hi to the others. The bassist of their band, Peter, had shorter hair than the Odinson brothers, yet it would be considered quite long compared to other boys’. 

Loki hugged Peter and Darcy and finally they were able to go down to the practice room in order to play some self-written songs. 

“Hey guys, I figured since we’re going to be writing songs today, I brought us something to get in the mood.” Summer liked drugs a lot, preferably psychedelic.

Thursday night was song writing night. They tried it every Thursday, but that one was rather important; there was only a bit more than two weeks left until The Slites would be playing at the New York City Band Contest of the Young, funnily funded by Stark Industries. For that matter, a new song had to be played, and an LSD trip was just about the right kind of high to write. 

Summer took out the blotting paper, gave a tab to every one of them and they were good to start. 

At around 10 in the evening, the others left the Odinsons’ house and as the trip was slowly wearing off, Thor and Loki ordered some pizza for themselves. Their parents had gone to bed long before. 

“How are you holding up at school?” 

Loki sighed. Thor had skipped a grade and was studying at NYU since the summer. “You know how,” the younger one said, filling his face with pity. 

The problem was that he didn’t even have an excuse. Thor lived in a house of immigrants too, and his English was perfect. His parents didn’t understand half of the homework he brought home, but he’d never required help. 

“You know, if you’re ever too stressed out, you can tell us and we’ll just practice without you for a while.” That was exactly what Loki had been fearing. He thought if he wouldn’t be at every single band practice, they would throw him out. And Summer and music were all his life. 

“No, it’s okay.” But it wasn’t. The clock was striking midnight by the time Loki had finished doing his homework, but he hadn’t even started studying for the math exam the next day. 

He popped two pills of Ritalin in his mouth and swallowed dry once Thor had gone to bed. Concentration was needed now. 

That was how usual nights were spent for Loki. Three different kinds of drugs had once used to be something special, but now they were merely needed for all sorts of reasons; staying awake, writing, motivation and bonding time with Thor. 

Loki got at least five hours of sleep per night, yet that led to exhaustion usually in the period before lunch, which was chemistry. That was why he usually couldn’t even smile in Stark’s classes; he could barely keep his eyes open. 

The next few days, his chemistry teacher seemed to be trying even harder to get the boy to smile, shooing Loki out of the room after class even faster than he’d planned.   
Friday night was bar night for The Slites and Loki was plain excited for that. 

He’d got his fake ID just when he’d turned 16, and was always surprised how well that worked. Yet by then, the people in the bar that was accessible to everyone older than 18 knew not to throw him out. 

The Slites and their friends didn’t cause a lot of trouble. They got drunk for fun, mostly just tipsy even, and usually left around one in the morning. 

Loki got home completely drunk that night, with the help of Summer and Thor. His brother and girlfriend stripped him down to his underwear and they fell asleep cuddled up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer and Loki are basically me and my ex, except I'm not in their band lol. 
> 
> The Slites exist in real life, my best friend named her band after this fic because she loves it lol.


	3. the band contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the slites play at a band contest financed and hosted by tony stark himself. 
> 
> loki gets wasted and doesn't have a way to get back home.

The two weeks until the band contest passed by in flight, and soon Loki found himself backstage at the grave hall, which is where the final would be held. 

“Are you excited?” Summer’s question pulled Loki out of his trance. 

The New York City Band Contest of the Young was actually a college competition, but because four out of five members of The Slites were actually enrolled at NYU, they had made an exception for Loki.

The Slites were sitting on a couch backstage, Summer and Loki making out while the others nervously anticipated their upcoming show. 

“Hey guys.” The familiar voice made Loki pull away from Summer. Sure enough, Mr. Stark was standing in front of the couch. 

“M…Mr. Stark?” 

“I didn’t know you were in a band Loki,” the billionaire said, smiling at his student smugly. 

“I didn’t know you’d be here,” Loki said in response to that. 

Mr. Stark smiled. “Anyway, I’m here to wish you good luck for the contest. Enjoy guys.” 

 

“Hi y’all! Are you in a good mood?” The entire audience was screaming when Loki started to talk right after the first song.

“We as a band are majorly thankful to be here tonight.” He went on, introducing every member. Talking on stage was a lot different to talking to people, and Loki didn’t consider that as a burden. It was Summer who had to sing after all. 

The Slites’ time was over as fast as it’d come. Loki got off the stage after putting away his guitar and joined Summer in the audience. She pulled his fingers away from his mouth as he’d been biting his finger nails. 

The Slites had been the last band to play before the big reveal of who’d won New York City Band Contest of the Young. 

A total of eight bands had been qualified for the finale of the contest and every one of them was better than the other. 

Loki had popped some more narcotics, and not really noticed when The Slites came in third or how any of the evening was going by.

 

A hand was placed on Loki’s shoulder just when another group of people had left the location. 

The boy spun around to look into his chemistry teacher’s eyes. “Mr. Stark?” his own slurring voice hurt Loki’s head, but he ignored that. 

“Don’t you think it’s time for you to go home now?” Now Mr. Stark was not necessarily a mature adult, but he could tell that Loki had had enough. 

In that moment, Devil’s Keep by Tyler Bryant And The Shakedown started playing. “Home? The party’s only just started.” The boy wiggled out of his teacher’s grip and took a glass of beer in his hand. 

“Loki, you’re 16 years old and it’s two in the morning. Go home.” 

“You’re not my dad, Mr. Stark.” 

“That’s right. Where are your dad and your brother?” 

Loki looked around the event hall, taking in nothing but dancing shapes with too big heads, then realized that Thor and Odin had left already. “Home.”

“How are you supposed to get home?” Loki shrugged his shoulders in response to that. “Alright, I’ll drive you.” Despite Tony saying to himself over and over again in the beginning that he would never be caring about one of his students, he liked the Odinson boy, and leaving him alone, drunk and high, surrounded by college students, left him uncomfortable. Especially because Loki was so very attractive. 

“I don’t want to go yet.” 

Tony wouldn’t have known how to answer if the security guard hadn’t just announced that everyone had to leave the location. “See, you’ll have to go anyway.” 

“Mr. Stark sir, the car’s waiting for you in the back.” Happy had approached the two of them, confused as to why his boss was talking to a drunken and high 16-year-old.

“Happy, would you do me a favor and take this kid to the car?” Mr. Stark’s security boss did as he’d been told: he threw Loki over his shoulder. 

“Hey,” Loki screeched, hammering against Happy’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> are there any more warnings needed bc of the drugs??


End file.
